


Jealousy

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Asahi was jealous of how much time his boyfriend was with Hinata...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 41





	Jealousy

Top Asahi 

Bottom Noya

\---------------------------------------

Asahi kissed Nishinoya's neck before slipping off the smaller boy's jacket. Nishinoya let out a moan as he felt Asahi slip a finger under his shirt and start playing with his nipples. 

"Asahi...~"

"Shut up." Nishinoya let out a whimper as he felt Asahi bite down on his skin. Asahi was never this rough with him it was always the other way around. 

Asahi stripped the rest of Nishinoya clothes off before kissing the younger male's neck. Asahi shuffled under the bed and pulled out a series of things. He went back over to Nishinoya and kissed the younger male as he slipped a cock ring over Nishinoya's "length."

Nishinoya shivered from the cold piece as Asahi slipped it onto of him. Asahi pulled away from the kiss the drool all over Nishinoya's mouth and a string of saliva connecting them.

Asahi bent down to kiss Nishinoya's neck again as one of his hands slid down the smaller males stomach. Nishinoya's body shivered and bucked his hips as he felt Asahi's hand slip between his thighs.

Asahi looked up at Nishinoya before sliding his legs open and leaning down in between them. Asahi kissed Nishinoya's thigh before placing the shorter mans thighs on his neck.

Asahi went to town kissing and sucking all over Nishinoya's inner thighs before biting down on them. Small whimpers and moans came out of Nishinoya's mouth as he tried looking down at Asahi.

Asahi whispered something under his breath before kissing Nishinoya's inner thighs. Asahi placed a quick kiss on Nishinoya's tip before removing himself completely. He looked down at Nishinoya before taking both of the shorter male's nipples into his grasp and pinching them. Nishinoya squeaked and squirmed.

After a few minutes of harsh teasing Asahi slipped two fingers inside. Nishinoya moaned and arched his back as Asahi harshly slammed against his prostate over and over again. Pre cum rose from the younger male's slit as Asahi rammed his fingers into him once again. 

"Asahi, can I please cum?" Nishinoya cried. Asahi looked up at him and clicked his tongue.

"So soon Yu?" Asahi said in a quiet but mocking tone. Nishinoya nodded. "How about....No." Nishinoya's eyes widened as he felt a tug on his tip before the taller male removed his fingers. 

Asahi slowly took of his pants and took his underwear off even slower. Nishinoya was full on hard at this point with even more pre cum forming. Asahi took in the sight before slipping inside Nishinoya's abused hole.

Nishinoya grabbed onto Asahi's neck and moaned as he felt the older male thrust into him. Asahi pressed a kiss onto Nishinoya's lip as he harshly thrusted into him once more. Nishinoya moaned into the kiss as he felt Asahi thrust onto his prostate. Asahi groaned as he felt Noya clench around him even tighter with every thrust.

Asahi begin stroking the bottom of Noya's base as he rubbed his finger around the tip smearing pre cum all over Noya's tip. Noya moaned as tears formed inside his eyes. Noya repeatedly thrusted into Asahi's hand as he begged the older male to let him cum. 

After a few minutes Asahi's thrusts became even sloppier. Asahi slowly took the cock ring off Nishinoya causing the younger male to moan and whimper.

Before Asahi could even place his hand on Nishinoya's cock the younger male came all over the taller male's hand. Asahi thrusted into Noya once more before cuming deep inside him.

"Asahi?"

"Noya i'm so sorry! I just got jeal-" Nishinoya laughed and kisses Asahi before falling asleep.


End file.
